Time to Start Again
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: All the Fantastic Four members are married and are retired as superheroes. As they reminisce their past battles and experiences, they watch their own children grow up and take their places as NYC's superheroes.As well, Sue and Reed become grandparents.R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the story in the future. There will be references to the cartoon of Fantastic Four, just so you know!**

**Enjoy and please review when done reading!**

Time to Start Again

Chapter One

"Honey, you better not be where I think you are!" A middle age woman screamed at the top of her lungs which sent her words echoing through the loft in which she lived, along with her family. Even though she sounded angry, she was smiling afterwards at the thought of where he might be. Even after all theses years, he still loved the work in his lab even though he no longer needed to.

The blonde woman walked inside the elevator and waited until it reached the level she wanted to go. Once she was off the elevator, she saw a man with brown and specks of white hair working with his back faced to her. Smiling, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to turn around. As she expected, he didn't and just said, "Is that you Susan? If it is, I need to work. I just found out that the micro verse indeed has…" He was interrupted when Susan Richards went in front of him and put her finger on his lips.

"Won't you ever stop thinking about atoms and molecules and have fun?" Susan asked her husband, Reed Richards, who just raised his eyebrow.

"Do _you_ think I stop thinking of atoms and molecules?" Reed asked his wife, half-jokingly. Taking it seriously, Susan crossed her hands over her chest and looked at him sceptically.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think you do. All you think is about atoms and molecules and nothing about your family!" Susan was about to storm out of the lab when Reed grabbed onto her arm. Feeling his touch on her arm, she spun around and looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Do you really think that I meant what I said? I was just joking. You do know that I love you, right?" Reed hoped that she didn't take what he had said seriously. Sure, they had small fights that did jeopardize their marriage but they always made up in the end, usually with a very sappy movie and a night to themselves. However, Sue did overreact sometimes and did take extreme measures, even having a marital separation from Reed for shutting down their son's mind, but they got back together in the end.

Susan looked at him and instantly smiled. "Of course, I knew you were joking. I just wanted to test you."

Reed gave a huge sigh of relief and laughed. "Remember the only time you were actually mad at me inside my lab?"

Scrunching her forehead and deep in concentration, Sue said, "You mean the time when Johnny was in trial with the Kree, and I was going ballistic at you for not giving exact details of his condition? Oh yeah, I do. If I remember correctly…."

Susan laughed as she finished remembered her flashback. She hugged Reed from the back and asked, "Hey, what do you think the others are doing now?"

Ben woke up from his bed and yawned as he struggled to get out of his bed. As he got up, he felt the other side of the bed and found it empty. He spun his head around and looked at the other side of the bed. Yes, it was indeed empty. Afterwards, he stood up and walked around his room, bathroom, then into the hallway. As he knew where she was going to be this early in the morning, he walked straight and went into the first room to his left.

Inside was his wife sitting in her art studio, sculpting a figure of what looked like a miniature Ben. Smiling, Ben walked towards his wife and wrapped his massive arms around her petite waist. Even though Ben was able to change to human form and his Thing form on his own will, Ben, in his human form, was still many times bigger than his wife. Once Ben wrapped his arms around her, he whispered into her ear, "How are you doing, Mrs. Grimm. Who are you sculpting? Is it Ryan or Daniel?" He watched as his wife spun around and found himself looking into two pools of light brown, almost a chestnut color, eyes.

"What do you think, Ben? I am sculpting Ryan. I already sculpted Daniel earlier this morning. Do you want to see it?" Nodding, Ben slipped his arms from Alicia's waist to allow her to get the sculpture. When she did get it, Ben took it into his own hands and felt the structure in his hands.

"Wow, Alicia, this is awesome! Daniel would be psyched when he sees this. Are you doing it for his birthday?" Ben asked, realizing suddenly that his son's birthday was just in a couple of weeks. Alicia raised her eyebrow and laughed softly at her husband's enthusiasm.

"No, but I am sculpting something for his birthday. Something that no one is allowed to see," Alicia stuck a finger at her husband, "Even you."

Ben slumped his shoulders and sat down and waited for his wife to finishing sculpting. "Hey, do you remember when you sculpted me in your loft?"

"Which time? The time where you were mad when you thought published a paper on saying that you, Susan, and Johnny were guinea pigs for an experiment or the time when…" Alicia was interrupted by Ben.

"Exactly that time. Remember what you said?" Ben asked as he picked up a sculpture of himself up.

"Well, if I remember correctly…"

Alicia finished remembering and suggested, "Hey, what do you think Reed, Sue, and the others are doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ben gave a straight out answer, "Dunno." Alicia rolled her eyes and carried on her sculpting.

Johnny sighed as he went out of his bed. He had known that his wife would be out of his bed by now. He looked to the side where his alarm clock was beeping 9:00 a.m. He chuckled knowing that his wife would be out of the room and in the kitchen every morning at 8:00 a.m. If only she overslept like him, he would be real happy.

He went out of his bed and walked into the bathroom and put on his robe on. He flew into the kitchen, even though he knew that he was not supposed to, according to Reed. His childlike behaviour had never actually left him. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw his wife cooking what seemed like eggs. He crept up behind her and put his arms protectively around her waist. He whispered into her ear with his deep, husky voice, "Hey honey."

Frankie Storm spun around and kept the ladle in her hand. "Do you want to help me or what?"

Johnny rolled his eyes and went by her side. "Do I ever cook?" Frankie rolled her eyes and continued on cooking.

Looking around carefully, Johnny noticed someone was missing, "Hey, where's Mary?"

Frankie shrugged her shoulders and flipped the eggs, "Probably in her room sleeping or with the others saving some people."

Johnny sighed knowing that the past eighteen years with his family had taught him about responsibility, but he never actually grown out of his childlike behaviour. "Hey, do you need any help?" Not waiting for an answer, he took an egg and focussed on it. Before both of them knew it, the egg was splattered on Frankie's apron.

Frankie looked at her husband with scrunched eyes, "You are so immature, Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm!"

Johnny rolled his eyes and went to sit at the counter. Frankie grunted and continued on making breakfast, "Remember the time we met and you were so immature!"

Johnny looked at her in embarrassment, "You mean the time I got you into the Negative Zone and I…"

"Acted like a baby and cried help for Reed. Yeah, exactly." Frankie finished with a smirk.

"I never cried for help!" protested Johnny like a little child.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Well if I remember correctly…."

She finished her flashback and was about to say something when Reed, Sue, Ben and Alicia came into the kitchen. Johnny got off the counter when he saw Reed. Frankie rolled her eyes and said, "Breakfast anyone?"

Sue smiled at Frankie and helped her serve breakfast. While the six adults were about to begin, Reed asked, "Do you know where the kids are?"

Their question was answered when Ben put on the television, and there their children were being broadcast of saving the city once again from a creature named Terracotta. Alicia grinned, "There comes our answer."

Ben grunted and went to sit in his usual chair but he was too big as he was The Thing at that moment. As he was going to change himself, Johnny asked, "Whoa, Benjie, got to go on a diet eh?"

Ben growled and tackled Johnny to the floor. Sue and Frankie rolled their eyes while Alicia yawned. Reed went to break them up. Ben grunted when he got up, "I could have beaten him anyway."

Johnny laughed, "Yeah, like the time you said that you could've beat the Hulk but he was a mile ahead of breaking you to bits."

Ben frowned at the memory when Reed's friend, Bruce Banner, had fought him when he was the Hulk so many years ago. "Never mind the past. Let's just eat, okay?"

As he was about to sit down, they heard, "Hey Mom, can we join?" The six adults turned around and saw their kids grinning at them like they accomplished something that no one else could.

Sue smiled. "There's the kids," she whispered.

**Like it? I hope you did. This won't be any more than five chapters. Please say you like it!**

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed. Someone asked me to say how old they were so here it goes: Everyone except Johnny and Frankie are 45 while Johnny and Frankie are 44. **

**Please review when done and enjoy!**

Chapter Two 

When the kids came in full view, Susan frowned at the sight of only two of them. She asked her daughter, "Where's the others?"

Valeria Richards, a beautiful, tall, twenty-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes, identical to her mothers, just sighed, "Mary and Ryan are out on a date."

Johnny raised his eyebrow, "Really and why would they do that?" Ben snickered behind his back which caused him to turn around, "What?"

Ben just laughed, "Just to think you know your daughter well enough. Ryan's been crushing on Mary ever since Mary was born, Matchstick."

Johnny scrunched his eyes and mumbled something that no one understood. Alicia rolled her eyes and asked, "Daniel is still here, right?"

Daniel Grimm, a muscular, attractive, twenty-one-year-old with black hair and brown eyes, identical to his mother, piped in, "Yes, mom."

Reed just laughed as he gave his daughter a bear hug. When they finished hugging, Valeria asked, "Hey, did Franklin call yet? Rachel is due any time now."

Reed sighed knowing that his daughter was right. His son, who was twenty-three with blonde hair and blue eyes, was married to Rachel Summers, and they were expecting their second child. Their first child had to be aborted because Franklin found out through time travel that his son, Hyperstorm, was to be a very infamous and notorious criminal. Because this was their first child, Rachel and Franklin were very careful with their daughter. "No, not yet. Your brother will phone you when it is time, Valeria."

Susan smiled at her daughter's concern about her future niece. However, there was something bothering her mind. Valeria seemed paler than usual, and every morning, she swears that she could hear vomiting from her bedroom. She asked, "Val, are you going out with Jacob again today?"

Both Valeria and Daniel's heads shot up when she said that. Valeria tried to find an answer, while Daniel kept his eyes and attention on her. "Yeah, we are going out after five. And if you will excuse me, until then, I will be in my lab." With that, Valeria rushed out the kitchen, only leaving seven astonished faces.

Silence had befallen them before Frankie commented, "Well, that sure was swift. You'd think that she would want breakfast. And if any of you guys want, there is breakfast on the table. I'm going to the living room to see if my favourite show is on." She took off her apron and walked in the direction of the living room.

Susan couldn't believe that Valeria could have gone to her lab without a reason, even though both her and her brother were exactly like her father when it comes to science. She asked, "Daniel, do you think you can go and talk to her? I think there's something wrong with Valeria."

Daniel stared at Sue and simply shook his head, "I tried to ask her about it, but she always evaded the question. I'm the last person she would want to meet." He left the room in such haste that it made Ben think that his son was disturbed.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Ben commented as he stuffed another toast into his mouth.

Reed nodded when he looked at his wife. Sue knew what he was thinking and she left the room, leaving only the four of them there. Alicia said that she was going to continue on sculpting while Johnny said that he would join Frankie. Reed left the room to go into his lab, which left Ben by himself. He shrugged, "At least I get all this food." He started gorging right after that.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It had been three hours since anyone step foot into the kitchen, and now everyone were in the kitchen except Valeria and Daniel who were both in their room, to have some lunch. When Sue and Frankie were making mashed potatoes and Alicia was making salad, the elevator door opened. All of them looked at the door and saw a tall, beautiful blonde hair and blue eyed around the age of eighteen woman with a man, almost three inches taller than her with red hair yet brown eyes around the age of nineteen.

Johnny frowned but Frankie smiled at the sight, "Hello, Mary, Ryan, how was your date?"

Mary Storm smiled at her mother, "Great, mom! We went to a movie, and then we went to a restaurant for brunch. It was _sooooo_ romantic!" Ryan Grimm, beside her, blushed when he heard Mary say those words.

"Hey, where are Danny and Val?" Ryan asked as he looked around.

Ben just shook his head, "Both of them had a very bad morning. Both of them are stuck in their room; Val with her lab, Dan with his book. You'd think that they broke up or something."

Mary and Ryan exchanged glances which made Susan frown. "Do you know something?"

Mary looked at her aunt and shook her head, "All I know that for the past few days, Val would always be so…conservative when it comes to Danny. I reckon something happened between them."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Why would something happen between them?" Everyone looked at him in shock, even Alicia.

"Don't tell me, honey, that you don't know," Alicia frowned.

"Know what?" Ben still was puzzled.

Johnny smacked his hand over his head, "That Danny _loves_ Val. I thought that you knew that. God, and to think that I was the oblivious parent around here."

Ben looked shocked and embarrassed. He grunted, "I so knew that."

Johnny grinned, "Yeah, right, Benjie."

Susan shut the two of them up when she said, "You guys just shut it, and I'm going to check on Valeria. If you both can't live in this loft without fighting, take it somewhere else." With that, Susan left the room to check on Valeria.

Everyone looked at Reed for an explanation. He shrugged, "Mother-daughter talk?"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Valeria typed furiously into the computer of the lab that she and her brother used to share. She wanted to stop and have a break, but she knew that working would help her to take things off her mind.

When she was about to look up something, she heard a knock and looked up. There standing in the doorway was her mother. She widened her eyes but tried not to show her shock, "Hey…uh…mom. What are you doing in here?"

Susan looked offended but said, "Can we talk?"

Valeria looked hesitant but agreed, "OK." Susan went to sit on the couch that was adjacent to the lab where Valeria was sitting in.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Susan asked right away.

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong? Do I look like something's wrong? Nothing's wrong." Valeria kept on going like she was nervous.

Sue sighed, "Val, there's definitely something wrong. I hear you vomit every morning."

Valeria's eyes widened but she calmly said, "Yes, there is something wrong." She looked at her mother whose look told her to continue. "I---I'm pregnant."

Sue felt as if her world was smashed down hard on her head. "Is it Dan's?"

Valeria looked surprised, "No, it's---Jake's. He---raped me, Mom."

Sue immediately knew why Valeria was acting the way she was. She felt unprotected when she was around Daniel, because she expected him to be there whenever she needed him. She expected him because she loved him. All this time she was just trying to get away from a male. She walked to her daughter and hugged her and allowed her to sob into her chest. She soothed, "Cry. Cry all you want, Val. You need to let your emotions out."

It stayed like that for a few minutes until Valeria thanked, "Thanks, Mom. I just want---Danny to love me, and to help me get through. But he always shrugs me off and I think he hates me."

Sue laughed which made Valeria look up, "Dan loves you, Valeria. He just wants you to confide in him. The only reason he didn't ask you out all these years is because he's like your dad, even though Ben is his dad."

Valeria sunk deeper into the embrace, "Thank you, mom."

When Sue was about to ask how many weeks she was pregnant, Reed came rushing into the door. Both of them looked up and listened.

Reed exclaimed with deep pants in between, "Sorry to interrupt, but Franklin just called. Rachel's in the hospital!"

**Like it? Next chapter you will meet Franklin and his wife, Rachel. Can't wait? **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like the story so far.**

**Please review and until then…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed! This, unfortunately will be the last chapter!! So thanks to all who reviewed! If anyone has a request for an oneshot, please say so!!! I am desperately running out of ideas for Fantastic Four!!! Anyways, please enjoy the last chapter!!**

Chapter Three

Valeria Richards walked back and forth anxiously as her parents sat down on chairs not to far from her, holding their hands tightly. Susan's eyes were filled with worry while Reed just stared at the door in deep concentration. When Reed had found out the news about Rachel, he dragged his wife and daughter out of the lab and brought them here to the hospital, where they were waiting for Franklin to come out. The rest of the gang decided to come later as this was a family time.

When the Richards arrived at the hospital and checked in, they were immediately directed to a room where Rachel and Franklin were. It had already been three hours and Franklin still hadn't come to see them.

Valeria grunted before walking in circles again. She threw up a fit, "Oh my god! How long will it take!" she said, throwing her arms up.

Reed looked at his daughter, raising his eyebrow. Valeria wasn't known for a temper. Susan looked at her daughter in exasperation before whispering something in his ear. Waiting anxiously, Valeria hoped that her father wouldn't react in a way that most fathers do. To her shock, her father was actually laughing.

Valeria looked at her father in surprise. "Uh Dad? Are you on crack or something?"

Reed looked at her in mock hurt. "Why would I be?"

Susan smiled as Valeria replied, "Well, uh, most dads aren't that happy when they find out their single daughters are pregnant."

Smiling, Reed looked at his daughter and gave out his arms. Valeria accepted it and hugged her father. Reed murmured into her blonde hair, "I couldn't be any happier, Val. And you are _not_ single. You've got us and…Danny."

Valeria looked up at her father and smiled. Nodding, she said, "I guess I do."

The father-daughter moment was ruined when a doctor came out of the room. The three of them stood up and waited anxiously for the developments.

When the doctor was hesitant, the family grew restless. "What happened, Dr. Lavold?" Reed asked in a stoic manner.

Taking her glasses off, she looked down and the family assumed the worst. However, it was just to throw the family off. She smiled, "Congratulations, Dr. and Mrs. Richards. You both are grandparents to a beautiful baby girl."

Susan and Reed looked at each other in shock, and then hugged each other in happiness. Valeria stood closely by, not believing that she was an aunt. Quickly asking, "Can we go see them?"

Dr. Lavold nodded, "Yes, but please don't disturb Rachel. She has had a rough day."

Valeria thanked her and rushed into the room with her parents trailing behind. Inside they saw Franklin and his wife Rachel, exhausted. Franklin was holding a bundle in his arms. Instantly, Valeria ran the hug her brother, careful not to crush her niece.

"Franklin!" Valeria exclaimed and both Franklin and Rachel looked up at who it was. Franklin instantly smiled at the sight of his family and accepted the hug from his baby sister, careful not to squish his own baby.

Franklin said, "You made it."

Valeria made a face, "What do you mean we made it? We were here for three hours, Frank."

A surprised face on, Franklin looked at her in chagrin, "Oh, well, uh…Rachel had been having contractions ever since we came here so I couldn't leave her side." He smiled at his wife who was being smuggled down with kisses. Chuckling slightly, Reed pat his son on the back.

"Fine work, son. Guess my granddaughter came out fine, eh?" Reed asked as he took the baby girl out of his son's hands.

Susan joined her husband and watched the blonde haired girl sleep. She looked up and asked, "What's her name?"

Rachel smiled, "Dream Richards."

Valeria looked at her niece lovingly, "Wonderful name."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Oh my god, she's such a cutie!" Mary exclaimed as she tickled the baby girl's underside lovingly. It had been two weeks since Dream was born and all of the gang were at the loft, crowding around the new member.

No one else had known about Valeria's condition except Reed, Sue, Franklin, and Rachel. Valeria had desperately wanted to tell Daniel and her true feelings but hadn't mustered the courage she needed to do so. As a result, Daniel still kept his distance and never talked to her normally.

Franklin nodded as he got a bunch of congratulations from everyone but couldn't help but watch how distant Valeria and Daniel were. Franklin worked his way through the crowd and walked up to Valeria, who was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"How are you doing, Val?" Franklin asked his baby sister as he looked down at her stomach.

Valeria smiled at the genuine concern of her older brother. "Just fine, if you also count the morning sickness that I found myself into. Other than that, I'm perfect." She couldn't help but look in Daniel's direction. He caught her glance and averted his own gaze.

Franklin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Go tell him, Val. He won't kill you, you know?"

Sighing, she nodded. "I know, it's just…"

Franklin gave her a raised eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Valeria nodded. Pushing her towards Daniel's direction, Franklin moved towards Rachel and watched his sister talk.

Gulping, Valeria walked as slowly as she could. She could feel time slowing down which each baby step she took. When she arrived at Daniel's feet, she looked up and saw Daniel in the eye. Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Val?"

Valeria took a deep breath before saying, "Can we talk?"

Daniel looked at her in surprise but nodded his head for her to continue. Valeria took another deep breath and started, "You know…I've been pretty distant from you and I apologize. It's just that…" she looked at Franklin's direction who gave her a thumbs up, "I'm pregnant. And it's Jake's baby."

Daniel looked hurt beyond belief but let her continue, "He raped me, Danny." She looked at the ground and slowly up to see his shock yet angry face. He muttered something which Valeria couldn't quite catch. "But I'm not here to say that. I'm just here to say that the only reason why I was a bit conservative around you was because I expected you to be there when I got hurt. I wanted you to be there. I wanted you to comfort me. Why? All because…" she hesitated even more now, but her confidence built up again when her brother nodded, "I love you, Danny."

Daniel looked shocked for a minute and Valeria thought he was going to shout at her, but what happened next happened all too quickly. He enclosed the gap between him and her with his lips onto hers. She was shocked, however, falling right into it immediately after. Breaking apart, Daniel hugged her and murmured into her hair, "I love you too Val. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

To their surprise, everyone else clapped at the union of the two lovers. Valeria blushed red while Daniel just looked uncomfortable. Another announcement was made which made the crowd on the Fantastic Four loft even crazier.

Franklin announced, "I am going to join in the Fierce Five once again."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Psi-Lord aka Franklin Richards smiled widely as he looked into the news reporter's camera when she asked, "Does this mean that the Fierce Five are here for good?"

Franklin looked behind him and saw Thrasher aka Daniel Grimm running towards them with Boulder aka Ryan Grimm not too far behind. From another direction, Marvel Girl aka Valeria Richards and Blaze aka Mary Storm flew in to join the crowd.

Smiling back into the camera with his team behind him, he answered, "Yes, it does mean that."

**Oh my god!! (Wipes a tear) It's done!!! I hope you guys liked it!!!**

**Anyways, please review and please give me suggestions for other one shots that I could write!!!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
